ContestShipping ABC's
by Dumpling Soup
Summary: 26 different stories about contestshipping revolving around the ABC's.
1. Chapter 1: A is for Anonymous

**A for Anonymous**

May laid flat on her bed like a plank, her eyes about ready to close in sleep, staring at the vase full of preserved roses that sat on the nightstand next to her bed. She knew each and every rose by heart and its story of how she obtained it from the same person and again. But what she remembered best out of all of those feelings and memories was Drew.

His image constantly haunted her thoughts when she had nothing to think about, and even when she did, he was somehow always there in the back of her mind with lingering presence that never stopped. She remembered that time in the contest hall when she had told him that she was thinking about him; that pure adrenaline when she realized what she had said.

_Are they good thoughts?_

Of course they were good thoughts!

He'd changed, hadn't he? Or was it her that changed? Somehow he went from someone she bickered with to someone she trusted more than anyone. He'd become so much a part of her life that she really didn't know what to do anymore except mumble his name to ease her pain of not seeing him.

She could remember the last time she saw him, somewhere on the road she was traveling. She was stopped on the side of the road, trying so hard to figure out what her map was saying. It was shoved in her face, almost ripping at the edges from her brute, maddening strength. Then came the laughing. She thought it would stop, but she could hear it continue down the road. Finally, she looked up. And there he was—his back like she'd seen so many times, and yet it wasn't the same back she remembered.

"Drew!"

He half turned and smiled, pointing to the ground.

A red rose. When she picked it up and looked back, Drew wasn't there anymore. There was no point in following him, she knew; no point at all.

That was the last time she had seen him. It might've hurt worse to know that he didn't even talk to her that time. How easy it always was to talk to him when they were together. It was like they were always somehow pulled together, meeting strangely like that, so she never had to time to miss him because he was always just there. And now that he wasn't, she realized it all.

_He has feelings for you._

"Oh, Solidad," May sighed. "If only you were right. I just can't understand him, though. There's a lot of people I don't understand, but why does it scare me to know I don't understand him?"

No one was there to answer her questions.

A knock came at her door. May scrunched up into a ball and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. She didn't feel like hearing her mother ask her to do things right now. She wasn't in the mood to do anything.

Soft feet brushed through the room. They stopped at her bed. A hand was placed her sheets, right by her body. Then a soft pair of lips marked her cheek.

When she opened her eyes, all that was left was a red rose and a note saying:

I'm back, May. Hope you didn't miss me too much.


	2. Chapter 2: B is for Beautifly

**B is for Beautifly**

"Let me guess," May chuckled, gazing at the rose in her hand. "It's for Beautifly."

Drew flipped his bangs of his his eyes. "Yeah, something like that." With a smile, towards May, he turned around and walked off with a small wave, not turning back and only continuing forward.

May starred at his back until he was gone. She could hear Brock call her name, but right then all she wanted to do was look at Drew (and later it would turn to be hiding her blush from everyone until she was able to calm down).

.

She sat outside of the pokecenter that Ash and Brock were in after their long battle with some trainer they met that day. The rose was placed in her hand as she stared off into the distance, wondering all the while what Drew could have meant.

The memory of the boy brought a smile to her face. Beautifly floated above her head, eyeing the rose in her hand. May chuckled. "This one's for me, this time." The words seemed weird to say as they came out of her mouth. This was the first rose he'd ever given to _her_ and not to "Beautifly."

Her face grew crimson like the rose. One could say the color was about one of twins, and one just happened to say such a thing:

"May," a very familiar voice echoed through the forested area, "Your face looks just like that rose."

May jumped up from the bench she was sitting on, her hands thrown to balls at her side, her defenses ready. A sigh of relief slipped through the cracks in her smile. "Drew," she exhaled.

He looked at the rose, studied it and her. "I didn't realize you liked the roses so much," he laughed. May groaned in his mocking tone. "If you really like them so much I'll just give them to you from now on."

Beautifly cried as it flew over to Drew. It circled him two times before it lowered itself for Drew to pet it. He laughed again. "Someone might be jealous though."

"I don't need them," May said, snapping her head to her left. "Beautifly is perfectly fine with all of your roses. She likes them more than me, anyways." May caught a glimpse of sadness in Drew's eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't know what to say, so she shut it and tried to let her eyes do all the talking.

Drew continued to stare at the rose in May's hand as he pet Beautifly. The silence killed both of them.

"How many ribbons do you have left?" May finally asked, to mediate a civil relation with the boy. It was back to the contests again.

"Much less than you."

She fumed and growled. Why did he always have to be like that? Why did he know just how to get her going? Why would he always be so nice and then turn around and be so mean? She didn't understand anything.

"Hey, Beautifly."

May stopped fussing and stared at Drew as he ignored her to pet Beautifly.

"There you go. Nice and pretty now."

Beautifly cried in happiness as it flew over to May to show her the ribbon with a rose that Drew had attached to its neck. Indeed, she had to admit, it did make Beautifly even more stunning than normal.

"Read it," Drew insisted with a smirk that made May go wild, "and tell me what you think next time we meet."

"And when will that be?" May asked, stormily.

"Who knows. Maybe you should read the card and find out yourself."

May watched the little wave Drew did before he left, only looking away once his back was completely out of sight. She turned to Beautifly, her face as crimson as the sunset. "You look great, Beautifly," she commeneted, stroking her pokemon tenderly. "I'll just... read it later because it looks so good on you." She quickly shot her head back and forth to make sure no one was looking. _Or maybe not._

She snatched the note off of the ribbon and read it to herself, shielding it from the world. The flying pokemon shot out of the sky as May shouted through the forested woodland, with a deep and surging anger (and a small side of an even redder blush), "Drew!"


	3. Chapter 3: C is for Candid

**C is for Candid**

May sat in the middle of the forest floor. She had no idea where she was or where Ash, Brook, or Max were. All she knew was that she was lost in a dark forest that was probably crawling with icky bug type Pokémon or other viscous, scary things only her imagination could conjure up.

She shivered. What did she do to get all this bad luck? First she left all her Poké Balls at the last town, then she lost her contest,and if it weren't bad enough, Harley even publicly humiliated her. That was when she ran. She really didn't care where she was going as long as got away from Harley and those horrible looks everyone was giving her; she could _feel_ them judging her, looking through her skin and crawling through her body. She hated it. It scared her.

"Where am I?" May could hear the distant roar of thunder. The forest was darkening quickly—the little patches of light that did get through the foliage were darkening. "I need to find someplace to go to get out if there's rain." She felt around in her pouch and pulled out a Poké Ball, smiling to herself. _At least I have Blaziken with me. I could probably light a fire if I found a cave and got some sticks._ She let Blaziken out of its Poké Ball to help her gather firewood for however long she'd have to stay.

"Alright," she said, once she picked up the last stick she could find (She let Blaziken carry the logs while she got light sticks and twigs). "Time to find a cave." May searched through her pouch again but couldn't find any other Pokémon She must have left them all at the Pokémon Center earlier. There wasn't much time to think about taking your Pokémon with you when you have Harley and the rest of the world poking fun at you. "I guess we do this own our own, then, Blaziken."

He nodded, ready to follow his trainer anywhere.

"I just wish there was someone else out there. It's starting to get scary."

Blaziken dropped the logs and May squeaked as her Pokémon got into a battle position. Something was out there and it was coming closer. There were faint twig snaps that May could hear now as she got herself into a battle position too, following the lead of her Pokémon.

"Alright, Blaziken, get ready for—" She stopped. "Drew?!"

Drew's head stuck out of a nearby bush. He blinked. "May? What are you doing here?"

"What am I—what are you doing here?"

He maneuvered his way out of the bush, holding a box full of freshly picked berries. "This is one of the places I come to to collect fresh berries to make into Pokéblocks. Nothing beats fresh." He smirked at May's confused look. "Don't tell me you buy them store bought?"

"Well—"

"You do!" he taunted.

May bit down hard on her teeth. Drew had some way of pushing her buttons like no one else could. Was there any joke in there, May was too mad to laugh it off.

"Well!" she screamed, stomping over to Drew and poking him in the chest. "If you found your way in here, you can find your way out and take me with you."

Drew looked up to the sky, then back at May. "Not unless you want to get soaked, and I don't want to put my berries through this weather."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"There's a cave just up ahead we can go to until it stops raining. We can start a fire and eat some of these berries if we get hungry. There's enough for that."

May's ears perked up. "Well, if there's going to be food..." A branch broke somewhere off into the distance. "Did you hear that?" She wasn't sure why, but she had a bad feeling about this. "What was that?"

"Probably a Pokémon," Drew reassured her. "Don't sweat it. Come on."

He lead the group to a nearby cave, just as he said, that was only a five minute walk away. May and Blaziken started the fire as Drew sorted through his berries to pick out some that were edible. He pulled out two Oran and Sitrus berries. "Take your pick." May pointed to the two Oran berries. "Here."

"Thank you, Drew." May nibbled on the berry as she watched Drew stand up and walk next to her.

"The fire's nice. How long do you think it will keep up?"

"A few hours for this, then we have a little extra." She glanced to the back of the cave a couple feet away where a small pile of logs and small sticks were placed. "That probably won't last us that long." May heard another sound from outside the cave. She jumped up. "You heard it this time, right?!"

Drew shook his head. He took a step closer to May and placed a hand on her arm. "Relax, May, it's just a Pokémon."

"How can you be sure of that?" Her voice was cracking. No matter what Drew said, she wasn't going to listen. The fear was getting hold of her mind.

"May, relax. It's just a Pokémon."

"No, it's not! Pokemon don't make that kind of sound. It sounded... human."

This time Drew didn't try to fight May. His eyes grew serious. "What kind of noise?"

"Like..." May lowered her eyes as she tried to think. "...a camera?"

Drew's eyes grew wide. He pulled her by the arm into his chest as a flash illuminated the cave.

"Harley!" Drew yelled. "I thought I told you to leave May alone?!"

"Ha ha ha, little grass head, did you really think I'd listen to you?" Harley walked into the cave with a camera propped up on his shoulder. "Top Coordinators and rivals caught together in a cave. Don't you think that'll make headlines?" He winked. "Now it's going to be big news, so why don't you and your little girlfriend pucker up for the camera?"

"Harley!" May shouted, jumping out of Drew's arms. "Don't you dare!"

"Too late, sweetie." His smile turned dark. "You're too much fun not to mess with. Good luck trying to explain this one." His eyes looked to Drew as if to say, aren't you going to do anything? "By the way," he laughed. "That was rain dance. It never was actually going to rain. I just wanted my shot. Toodles now." He waved and blew a kiss to May before skipping off.

May sighed. "This is really going to be bad." She sat back down on the floor and held her legs, staring at the fire. "What are we going to do."

"I don't mind."

"What?"

Drew bent down held his berry out to May. She took it in her hands and thought about what he said.

"What did you mean about 'I told you not to mess with May?'"

"I found out what Harley did to you earlier and told him off. I knew you ran off, but I couldn't find you so I decided to come out here to collect berries since I was already near here."

She smiled. "Thank you, Drew."

"I don't mind."

There it was again. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "What do you think I mean?"

"You're looking out for me because we're friends, right?"

He sighed. "Yeah, sure, May."

"What does that mean?"

He flicked his hair.

"What does that mean, Drew?"

"It means I care about you, May." He stood up and headed for the exit of the cave. "I guess I'll see you around sometime, then."

"Drew! Wait!" May went to jump up, but slid on the cold floor of the cave. "What about my reply?"

.

Harley snickered to himself from outside the cave. This would be the biggest scoop of the century. He couldn't wait to see poor, little May's distraught face.


	4. Chapter 4: D is for Drifting Thoughts

**D is for Drifting**

May reached her hand up and touched the Evergreen leaves that browned in the thinning autumn air. She let the fading scent of the last flowers and grass of the season brush through her nose. "Ahhh." Every nerve and worry she had before was now long gone. Or that was what she wanted to believe.

"Hey, May, you did great out there." Ash put his hand on May's shoulder and gave her a big smile he hoped would reassure her. It didn't, so he tried again. "What's another loss? It means you just have to get out there and try harder this time! You'll win for sure, May; I believe in you."

The brunette let herself smile and find as much peace as she could in her friend's words. "Thank you, Ash." However, as she smiled and continued to converse with her friend, the real trouble still plagued her mind.

"Come on." Ash motioned towards the river. "Brock's made dinner. Don't wanna miss that, now do you?"

"Of course not!" May laughed and raced Ash to the river. Just by a hair was May able to win. "Beat you!" she taunted as her and Ash high fived before running off to the table to wait for Brock to bring the food.

"May, could you get the plates?" Brock called from behind the grill.

"Sure thing." She jumped up and walked over to a picnic basket where Pikachu and the rest of the Pokemon were playing. "They in here?"

"On the bench," Brock answered. "I was going to set up beforehand, but the meat was about to burn. Thanks, May."

"No problem." May hesitated for a moment as she touched a green plate that had been placed on top of the pile, letting her finger stroke the edge. _Green, huh?_ she thought. _What a familiar color..._ She could feel the heat rise up into her cheeks. Compared to her thoughts, the idea someone would see her now was a lot more embarrassing to her.

"Is the food done yet? I'm starving!" Ash let out in one long sigh.

Max walked over with a bag of pokefood, after just finishing filling up the food bowls, and let the bag drop on the table with a loud thump as it hit the wood. "We're all hungry, Ash."

"Mmmmmm." Ash collapsed on the table in the fashion of how ice cream would if it were to melt on a hot day. "I'm so hungry."

Max sighed and May laughed. "So am I." May sniffed the air as she set the plates down. "It all smells so good; my mouth's watering!"

"Haaaaah. You're both hopeless." Max shook his head. May handed out the plates as Brock came over with a plate full of an assortment of grilled meat, setting it down in the middle of the table.

"Dig in, everyone."

The first thing May reached for was the largest piece of steak she could find. Of course, Ash reached for the same piece as she did, and with a little struggle, she was able to reclaim it in no time flat. Before she slapped it on her plate, however, the shinning tint of green caught her attention. _Ahh..._ she thought again. _I'll see him again tomorrow, won't I? Drew..._

"May, aren't you hungry?" Ash asked as he bit into a piece of grilled chicken he was able to wrestle out.

The girl blushed and slapped her stake down on her plate. "Of course I am! I'm always hungry."

"May!" Max shouted as his sister laughed.

Right then might not have been the best time to think about Drew, but tomorrow May will have plenty of time to think about him to her heart's content.


	5. Chapter 5: E is for Electric Connection

**E is for Electric Connection**

"This is _not_ how I planned this." May pushed herself against the cliff behind her as a horde of Electrode slowly approached her and Drew, who stood just as distraught against the cliff.

"May, tell me when your plans ever go according to plan," Drew hissed.

"I beat you at the last contest, didn't I?"

"But you lost to Solidad. And it was only by a chance of pure luck you beat me. Your performance was really hurting."

"It was a close match!" May's stomach grumbled in the middle of her sentence. She looked down in embarrassment after she finished talking and let out a small whine of shame and humiliation that it had to be in front of Drew.

"We're about to get zapped by a bunch of Electrode and all you can think about is food?! May, sometimes you amaze me in all the wrong ways."

"Then maybe after that comment I won't tell you how to get out, Mr. Smartypants. How do you like that?"

"And did you ever think I'd just follow you? Sometimes I wonder if there really is a brain up there or not."

"Dreeew! Be serious."

"May, Drew!"

"Solidad!" the two coordinators screamed.

Solidad was bent over the top of the cliff with May's Bulbasaur and Harley at her side. Bulbasaur sent down a vine. "Grab on, both of you; quick!"

Drew reached his hand out as Bulbasaur's vine wrapped around his wrist. He looked to May, holding his free hand out. "Come on." When her response was to look down at the small ledge, Drew hastily grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arm around her as she tried to squirm free. "Okay, pull us up, Solidad."

Bulbasaur, with the help of Solidad and Harley, pulled May and Drew up. Solidad helped Drew after Harley pulled May up.

"Your hair's a little fried there, Gingerbread." Harley poked at the parts of May's hair that stuck up from the shocks the Electrodes sent out.

"Thank you, Harley." May replied flatly. She looked over to Drew and Solidad, who were staring at her as well. "What?"

Drew shook his head and sighed. "So much for your plan, May. Congratulations on being an airhead the entire time."

"I didn't see you doing much either, Drew!"

"Alright." Solidad laughed as she raised and lowered her hands. "Enough fighting for one day. Let's just put that all aside for now and get some food in that stomach of yours. My treat."

May looked down to her stomach that was still rumbling from before and blushed.

"I say we just leave her," Harley suggested. Solidad walked over and gave him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Alright, Harley, just this once."

Harley grumbled under his breath as he reluctantly followed Solidad, complaining to her along the way as she replied with a cheerfully amused smile.

Drew and May both looked to each other after a moment of watching the other two coordinators walk off together. May laughed as she pointed to Drew's hair.

"It's horrible! Everything's all curly and poofy!" She grabbed her stomach in laughter.

"At least my hair can be fixed, but both your hair and brain are fried." Drew messed with his hair, not noticing May look away from him. She walked up to him in silence, taking in the crunch her feet made against the dirt and rocks.

"Let me see your hand," she said.

"What?"

"Let me see your hand."

Once Drew held out his hand, May touched one of her fingers against his. A spark shocked both of them.

"That's shocking," May laughed.

"And that's terrible." Drew joined in laughing with her. He slapped her shoulder, a grin still on his face. "Come on, lets go, Solidad and Harley are waiting."


End file.
